Communications satellites with TDMA operation often experience significant bus voltage transients induced by repetitive large step load increases or decreases. These load transients can occur when, for example, a satellite having at least two power sources switches from using one source such as a solar array to another source such as a battery. Currently, to reduce the effects of the transient voltages, the gain/bandwidth of the feedback loop is increased to improve the power controller response time.
There are several disadvantages associated with the conventional scheme of increasing the feedback loop gain or bandwidth. Specifically, there are limitations on how much the feedback loop gain or bandwidth can be increased without impacting feedback loop stability. The amount of feedback loop gain/bandwidth is usually limited by the L-C comer of the power converter, the right half-plane zero, and the power converter switching frequency. In addition, to significantly increase the gain/bandwidth of the feedback loop, the feedback compensation is often complicated. For example, average current mode control may be necessary to increase the loop gain.